


The Truth

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie finally tells Matteusz the truth about his illness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend, you know who you are. Glad you're enjoying the series so far.

When Charlie woke up, he was pleased to note that the Doctor had left, but the bed was cold which meant the Matteusz had left a while ago, this bothered him. "Hello sleepy head." Matteusz said from somewhere in their room. As Charlie began to sit up, he could see Matteusz was sat at the desk with books and papers spread out around him. As soon as Charlie was sat fully upright, he had to bolt out of bed and into the bathroom as he threw up again. Matteusz followed and was sat behind him on the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom rubbing his back.

After Charlie had finished emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he lent back against Matteusz. "Come on, let's get you back into bed." Matteusz said, gently maneuvering Charlie onto his feet, and helping him get back to the bedroom.

"I'm fine." Charlie insisted despite feeling like his head was going to explode.

"The Doctor asked me to let you know that he'll be back in a couple of days with one of his friends." Matteusz informed Charlie despite having no idea what it meant. Charlie nodded in understanding.

Matteusz was about to try and get Charlie to tell him what was going on when Miss Quill entered the room. "Awake now, are we Charles?" She asked, he nodded. "The Doctor told me what's going on and he's given me some anti-nausea tablets to try and help you although I don't know how effective they are." Matteusz was feeling incredibly put out. Why was Miss Quill allowed to know but he wasn't? What could possibly be so bad that Charlie felt he couldn't talk to Matteusz about it?

Miss Quill left almost as quickly as she had entered the room leaving the tablets on the desk with Matteusz work, they were now sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Please talk to me, Charlie." Matteusz pleaded. "Whatever it is, we can deal with it together." Yet again, Matteusz had said the wrong thing as Charlie burst into tears as he straddled Matteusz.

"There were some things that I didn't tell you about. Some differences between Earth and Rhodia that I didn't realise and thus neglected to mention." Charlie sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you can tell me." Matteusz soothed as he rubbed Charlie's back.

"I'm pregnant." Charlie mumbled.

"You're pregnant?" Matteusz repeated. Charlie nodded, tears still streaming down his face. "That's amazing." Matteusz smiled.

"You're not mad at me?" Charlie asked, shyly.

"Of course I'm not mad. How could I be mad at the fact that I get to have a child with the person I love? I never thought I would get this opportunity." Matteusz disclosed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Charlie apologised.

"You were scared." Matteusz guessed "And I completely understand that but I don't want you to ever think that you can't tell me anything because you can. You can tell me anything and I will always be there to love and support you." Charlie kissed him.

Charlie was feeling much better after having told Matteusz that they were going to be parents, he was thrilled that Matteusz wanted this child with him. Charlie knew that from this moment on, that whatever challenges they may have to face, they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone had any ideas for baby names, I'll be grateful to hear them. I currently have no idea how long the series will be (I have currently written 9 stories and have 13 planned but there will be more) and therefore I don't know much about the baby yet myself so some suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
